07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail
and for the drama CD, see Drama CD 07-GHOST〜Mikhail〜. See also the relevant page Angels. Mikhail (once spelled as Michaelus '''when Haruse invoked his name, and sometimes alternatively spelled as '''Michael '''or '''Mikael) is a secondary protagonist in the 07-Ghost series and an archangel whose power can be accessed through a stone known as the Eye of Mikhail. Using Mikhail's power allows him to possess the body of his host, currently Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (also known as Teito Klein) and previously Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, using the Eye that is sealed inside the host's right hand. Mikhail is one of two archangels in the series who are able to use an Eye to possess a host or vessel in the series, the other being Raphael, who currently possesses Ouka. In Christianity, Islam and Judaism, Mikhail is one of the Seven Archangels. As of Kapitel 89, the Eye of Mikhail is 'unresponsive' or 'broken', and has ceased to function due to damage caused by Raphael, but Mikhail himself is presumably still alive. Etymology Mikhail is clearly based on the archangel in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. The name 'Mikhail', (also known as 'Mikha'el', 'Michael' or 'Micheal'), is a given name that comes from the Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎, which is derived from the question מי כאל (mi k'ʔel) meaning "Who is like God?", "Like unto God", "Who is like the Divine?". Appearance Physical appearance MikhailFace.png|Mikhail's expressions (when possessing Teito) Mikhail, the angel, is a youthful-looking man with a muscular build, many times the size of a normal human. Being a god, his appearance does not show his true age, and he physically appears to be in his twenties, though his exact true age is unknown. He has long, wavy, light-coloured hair, and probably has red eyes. Considering that many other immortal beings in the series e.g. Verloren (Ayanami), Frau (Zehel) and Labrador (Profe) have pale skin, Mikhail may have pale skin. When in possession of a vessel As shown with Teito, when Mikhail is in control of a vessel's body, his vessel's irises become red, the same colour as the Eye of Mikhail, with slitted pupils like that of a cat or a snake. Clothing Mikhail wears a long, loose white robe around his hips that exposes his upper body, and long gloves on both arms. He also wears a large bracelet engraved with the Barsburg cross on each wrist, as well as a similar looking visor and necklace. Being an angel, he has feathered wings, though they are pierced with cuffs at the joint where the humerus and ulna meet.Kapitel 6 page 23, Mikhail's wings have been clipped and are bleeding. Mikhail.png|Mikhail's true form. Mikhail angel.png|Close-up shot of Mikhail in the manga. MikhailGod.png|Close-up shot of Mikhail in the anime. Personality Though Mikhail is extremely powerful, he can be considered rather childish. He often makes undignified faces when talking to the Ghosts, and when expressing enthusiasm over something, blushes and either constructs a heart out of the protrusions of the Eye of Mikhail or is seen with hearts around him. However, he also has an aggressive and hotheaded nature, losing his temper over trivial matters and attempting to attack anyone who annoys him or anyone he does not consider Teito's friend. Even Mikhail's friends and allies are not spared the brunt of his anger when he is in a bad mood or provoked, an example being when he reprimanded Raphael in Kapitel 86. Mikhail has a habit of throwing angry tantrums when things do not go his way or when he does not like something, such as when he becomes angry at the slave collar that restricts his powers. However, he can be calm when the situation calls for it. Mikhail tends to come across as intimidating to people less powerful than himself. Hakuren once described Mikhail as 'scary' and feared that Mikhail would kill him or destroy the world, and even the Ghosts seem wary around him, to the extent that the normally bold Frau once addressed him with the honorific suffix '-sama' in an attempt to pacify him. Mikhail can be quite sadistic, as shown when he taunts Frau and Hakuren, and forces them to do things for him. Despite being an angel, Mikhail can be quite rude and apparently has no issues with cussing, causing Fea Kreuz to plead with him not to make Teito say such inappropriate words (Kapitel 68), and once called Guido something so foul that the word was censored with 'xxx'. He is also very arrogant and head-strong, being undeterred by the danger of a situation and always believing he will be able to win. He takes pride in his status as a god, is greatly insulted when others underestimate him, and his pride often prevents him from accepting help in battle, regardless of whether he needs it.When Frau helps Mikhail in a fight, Mikhail says: "We didn't need your help". Mikhail is usually very surprised when an opponent turns out to be stronger than he has expected. Mikhail can be seen as ruthless, and appears to have little or no regard for human life, adhering to a black-and-white sense of justice at all costs, as shown when he was perfectly willing to kill Bastien, despite Teito not wanting him to, and also demonstrated when he did not hesitate to render Haruse comatose and blow up a couple of military machines when the Black Hawks were attempting to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail, killing several soldiers in the process. He has also made a serious attempt on the lives of Castor and Frau, that only failed because they are not human, because he felt insulted by Castor's comment of him being a 'fake'. Some of the things he has said also seem to indicate that he does not like or respect humans in general, although he makes an exception for Teito. However, he is not above expressing gratitude to humans when he thinks they deserve it, as shown when he thanked Hakuren (anime episode 19). Mikhail has great respect for beauty, and is biased in favour of those who possess it.In Kapitel 68, Mikhail violently objected when Zehel (Guido) touched him, but was pleased when Profe (a beautiful young woman) hugged him. His love of Teito, even amongst other wielders, partly stems from the latter's beauty, and it could be argued that Profe is his favourite ghost because its reincarnations have always been very beautiful.In an omake in manga volume 4, Mikhail says that Profe's tea will be the best because his beauty can be compared to his (Mikhail's) master, and his above treatment of the Raggs war Profe in manga chapter 68. Despite his arrogance and apathy towards most beings apart from his master, though, Mikhail has occasionally shown a more considerate side, e.g. in anime episode 18, he warned Zehel/Frau not to bring out Verloren's Scythe too often, or he (Zehel/Frau) would not be able to wield it any more, a rare show of concern for the Ghost, and also shown when he complimented Hakuren's singing in a drama CD track, though the quality of Hakuren's singing is questionable. Mikhail may be an alcoholic. Once, when he wanted to drink some vodka, Labrador tried to convince him to hand it over, saying that it was 'dangerous', and when Hakuren successfully managed to distract Mikhail, Labrador quickly took away the vodka before Mikhail could notice. He may have a fondness for small animals, or at least Fyulong pups-in Kapitel 8 and anime episode 10, he seemed to enjoy stroking Burupya. Relationships Counterpart Angel Raphael In manga chapter 86, Mikhail was shown reprimanding Raphael and commanding him/her not to cry. In the same chapter, he/she greeted Mikhail, 'I'm so happy to see you.' Hearts were seen around him/her as he/she said this, indicating that he/she may have a romantic attraction to Mikhail, or at least is very affectionate towards him. Raphael is also respectful towards Mikhail, addressing him as 'Mikhail-sama'. Even when he/she was still brainwashed, Raphael genuinely liked Mikhail. Mikhail has mentioned that he once wanted to destroy Raphael Kapitel 86 , but seemed to forgive Raphael after he/she overcame his/her brainwashing. As both of them are archangels and immortal beings, it is probable that they have known each other for very long. It is unknown if angels in the 07-Ghost universe regard each other as family. If so, Mikhail and Raphael can be considered relatives. Vessels Teito Klein Teito's body is what hosts the Eye of Michael. As such, Mikhail is able to take possession of Teito's body, as the Archangel's spirit lives within the Eye. By Teito's own admission, it is revealed that Mikhail has been with him for ten years,Kapitel 82. ever since he was a child. It is also revealed that Mikhail used to play with Teito when he was a child, and he has said it was he who protected Teito's mind when Teito was forced to kill or confronted with death when he was young.In Kapitel 24, Mikhail says: "Who do you think undertook everything you loathed? ... So that you did not break." Mikhail developed true loyalty to Teito when Teito extended a hand to him and asked him to join him, instead of leaving him. Mikhail is also shown to be deeply moved when Teito thanks him for watching over him and supporting him the ten years they have been together, and hugs Teito tightly in response (chapter 82). Mikhail often constructs a heart out of the branch-like portrusions that extend from the Eye of Mikhail to portray his affection for Teito when either talking directly to him (chapter 82) or talking about him to other people (chapter 26). Mikhail adores Teito and treats him with great respect and admiration, saying: "The one who loves you most is me", and is fiercely loyal to him. He compliments Teito's intelligence (chapter 83) and praises his beauty (chapter 26). Mikhail is also very protective of Teito, as he will attack anyone who so much as threatens his master, and will do anything to protect Teito if it's in his power to do so. This is shown when he is very willing to kill Bastien for trying to kill Teito, renders Haruse comatose for trying to separate the Eye from Teito, and keeps Pandora's Box sealed within Teito's body. If it is not within Mikhail's power to protect Teito e.g. when the Eye of Mikhail and Teito were separated, Mikhail will do his best to use other means to ensure Teito's safety, as shown when he commanded Frau/Zehel: 'Protect him with all your powers in my place.' during the Eye of Mikhail and Teito's separation. Teito has shown that he also cares for Mikhail, as he asked Mikhail if he (Mikhail) is okay in manga chapter 90, and has thanked Mikhail for helping him during his days as a battle sklave. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Unlike with Teito, Mikhail's relationship with Krom, who was the bearer of the Eye of Mikhail before Teito, has not been shown in much detail. Krom has been shown teaching Teito how to use the Eye of Mikhail, when Teito was a child. Having been a bearer of the Eye of Mikhail, Krom presumably knew Mikhail's personality and abilities. Mikhail has not commented on Krom's death. In Kapitel 92, it was shown in a flashback that when Mikhail saw Krom being executed, he briefly possessed Teito and tried to save Krom, but was unable to. Ghosts Mikhail has known, and been allied with, the Seven Ghosts for a very long time, since the first generation of Seven Ghosts used the Eye of Mikhail to seal Verloren's body. Zehel (Guido) When meeting with the previous generation of Seven Ghosts during the Raggs War, Mikhail showed the most dislike to Guido. Guido teasingly poked young Tiashe's cheek and was attacked by Mikhail, but the attempt missed and hit Ea instead. Mikhail, swearing at Guido for familiarity towards his master, was pleaded with by Vertrag (then Father Fea Kreuz) to stop making Tiashe say such inappropriate words. However, both Mikhail and Guido eventually calmed down, and seemed indifferent towards each other by the end of the meeting. Apart from the Raggs War meeting, no other interactions have been shown between them. Zehel (Frau) Mikhail and Frau seem to have mixed feelings towards each other. As both Frau and Mikhail are hotheaded, they often argue with each other, sometimes even resorting to physical violence, name-calling and threats e.g. Frau once called Mikhail a 'damn midget', and Mikhail retaliated by destroying a cup of coffee that Frau had made, causing Frau to react with outrage and threaten to stuff something down Mikhail's throat, to which Mikhail responded by blowing Frau's bedroom door off its hinges and threatening to make Frau 'taste despair beyond the ninth layer of hell'. However, Mikhail also works closely with Frau to protect and defend Teito. Frau also trusts and relies on Mikhail to a certain extent, as shown in Kapitel 93 when he calls out to Mikhail to help Teito. Mikhail and Frau have been shown to get along fairly well on a few occasions e.g. in the aftermath of the battle with Bastien (anime episode 18/Kapitel 17), and in manga chapter 44, after Mikhail commands Frau to protect Teito in his (Mikhail's) place, Frau smiles. Profe As Mikhail is biased in favour of those who possess beauty, he tends to favour Profe over the other Ghosts, as reincarnations of Profe tend to be very beautiful. In a drama CD track, Labrador was shown to be respectful towards Mikhail, calling him 'Mikhail-sama', but was also somewhat wary of him, attempting to convince the angel to hand over a bottle of vodka that he (Mikhail) had found in Frau's room. Mikhail seemed to have a good relationship with the reincarnation of Profe before Labrador. Fest Castor once called Frau a troublemaker for offending Mikhail, indicating that he (Castor) may be wary of offending the archangel. However, Castor is not afraid to call Mikhail out on something, as shown in Kapitel 8 and anime episode 10 when he pointed out that to remove the promise collar that had been put on Teito, the military's help would be required, and that would be troublesome for Mikhail. Ea Once, an attack that Mikhail had intended to hit Zehel missed and hit Ea instead. However, Ea did not retaliate. In Kapitel 86, Mikhail prompted Ea to tell Ouka about his (Ea's) moving the original Ouka's soul into the current Ouka's body. Landkarte Considering that Landkarte betrayed his duties and tried to harm Teito, it is likely that Mikhail dislikes him, although Landkarte has since repented. Vertrag Fea Kreuz, the last reincarnation of Vertrag, was respectful towards Mikhail, addressing him as 'Mikhail-sama'. Kreuz once pleaded with Mikhail not to make Teito say inappropriate words, but Mikhail ignored him. Kreuz has also been shown teaching Teito how to use the Eye of Mikhail, in flashbacks and memories of Teito's childhood. Relikt Mikhail's relationship with Relikt is unclear. He did not speak much to the Raggs War Relikt during the Raggs War, and has not been shown interacting with Lance. Other immortal beings Verloren So far, Mikhail and Verloren have had little direct interaction, but it is probable that Mikhail knows Verloren, as Mikhail is a heavenly being who has lived for very long, and obviously knows about Verloren's scythe and the existence of the Seven Ghosts. Kapitel 68 proved that Mikhail knows Verloren, as the angel spoke with the previous generation of Seven Ghosts about Verloren and Pandora's Box. It is probable that Mikhail hates Verloren for causing his (Mikhail's) master much pain and suffering in his (Verloren's) current reincarnation, Ayanami, and it is equally likely that Verloren hates the angel in return, as Mikhail seals Pandora's Box, Verloren's true body, through the Eye of Mikhail, and is allied with the Seven Ghosts, whom Verloren resents as they are 'just his replicas'. Mikhail and Verloren have openly showed their mutual dislike of each other only once. Mikhail attacked Ayanami after seeing him in Teito's subconscious, and Ayanami called Mikhail 'an unmanageable person'. In anime episode 10, Ayanami referred to Mikhail as 'that angel'. Mikhail may have been one of the inhabitants of Heaven whom the Chief of Heaven spoke to about Verloren's defect in Kapitel 89. It is likely that Mikhail has known Verloren for a very long time, both of them being gods. Verloren's Scythe Mikhail and Verloren's scythe have been shown interacting only twice. The first time, Mikhail protected Teito from the scythe when it wanted to devour Teito, and the second time, when Mikhail stabbed Frau at Ouka's birthday masquerade ball, the scythe protected Frau because it wanted to feast on Teito and Ouka. Their relationship is unclear, but considering that Mikhail dislikes Verloren, his (Mikhail's) dislike may extend to the scythe as well. On the other hand, the scythe seems to respect Mikhail to a certain extent, as it put up no resistance when Mikhail forced it to retreat into Frau's arm. Chief of Heaven Being an archangel, Mikhail knows the Chief of Heaven. His personal relationship with the Chief of Heaven has not been shown, but it is known that Mikhail is affiliated with him. In Vol 14 Chp 86 Pge 09 of the manga, Mikhail is depicted to have personal knowledge about the Chief, stating that even he must be saddened by the fact that Raphael had been brainwashed for 10 years. Eve Mikhail has not been shown interacting with Eve so far, but it is likely that he knew her, considering that both of them are gods. Also, some fans speculate that Teito, Mikhail's master, may be the reincarnation of Eve, although this theory has been disproven as of kapitel 98. Residents of the human world Mikhail is heavily implied to dislike humans in general, and describes them as 'foolish'. He shows a rather callous disregard for human life, shown when he tried to kill Castor and Frau (when he thought they were humans) simply for annoying him. However, he apparently makes an exception for Teito, as Teito is his respected and beloved master. Hakuren Oak Mikhail and Hakuren have only interacted a few times so far. Mikhail once thanked Hakuren, and Hakuren has sung a lullaby for Teito at Mikhail's request. Mikhail has commented that Hakuren is someone who is dear to Teito, and has stated that he likes Hakuren's honesty. It seems that Hakuren might be a little frightened, or at least wary, of Mikhail, as in a track on one of the drama CDs, he (Hakuren) served Mikhail desserts in an attempt to placate him, and was rather flustered while speaking to Mikhail, despite his (Hakuren's) usual calm and diplomatic nature. In the same drama CD track, Hakuren appeared to be afraid that Mikhail would kill him or destroy the world. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg Mikhail acknowledges Ouka as the master of his fellow archangel, Raphael, but his opinion of her is otherwise unclear. It seems that Mikhail was aware of Karu/Ea moving the original Ouka's soul into the current Ouka's body ten years ago, even before Karu/Ea himself said so, as shown in Kapitel 86. Mikhail is one of the few characters in the series who refer to Ouka by her first name. The Black Hawks As the Black Hawks are Verloren/Ayanami's followers, and, like their leader, have done things to harm or inflict physical and/or emotional pain on Teito, it is likely that Mikhail dislikes them. When the Black Hawks set out to capture the Eye of Mikhail and Haruse attempted to capture Teito and bring him back to the military by choking him, Mikhail did not hesitate to attack Haruse, resulting in Mikhail's light separating Haruse's soul from his (Haruse's) body and effectively rendering Haruse comatose. Mikage Celestine Mikhail appears to like Mikage. In manga chapter 8/anime episode 10, Mikhail was shown smiling affectionately at Mikage's reincarnation and stroking his fur. Abilities and Attributes Mental Due to Teito wielding the Eye of Mikhail, Mikhail's spirit inhabits Teito's body. While normally lying dormant until called out, he has the ability to possess his host at any time. Due to Mikhail and Teito sharing a mental link, Mikhail is acutely aware of Teito's thoughts and feelings and is able to base his decisions on them.In Kapitel 8 Mikhail decides not to kill Castor and Frau because Teito does not want him to, and in the same chapter he decided against going to the military because he senses Teito will not want that. Even when not in direct control of Teito, Mikhail is still able to hear and see everything that is happening, as he shows knowledge of certain topics even when he was lying dormant at the time.In Kapitel 8 Mikhail is aware that Castor was talking about removing the promise collar, despite both he and Teito being asleep at the time of their conversation. He is able to sense oncoming danger even when Teito is asleep or not looking,In Kapitel 8 he was able to protect Teito from an attack from Verloren's scythe when Teito was unconscious. and take control of Teito without his master's permission. Being an archangel, Mikhail can speak the language of the gods. He is apparently able to speak human languages fluently as well. Like the other immortal beings in the series, Mikhail possesses knowledge of many spiritual matters, including Pandora's Box and Hell. Combatant As an archangel, Mikhail is acknowledged as being extremely powerful in the series universe, to the extent that even Ayanami was shocked the first time he (Ayanami) witnessed Mikhail's power. He is able to seal Verloren's true body, Pandora's Box, with ease, through the Eye of Mikhail. He can also cause explosions large enough to be seen from a long distance away and form an Eye of God crater in the ground. MikhailCharacterSketch.png|Mikhail's design. MikhailBranch.png MikhailBranch2.png His standard method of attack is to create and control branch-like protrusions that extend from the area surrounding the Eye of Mikhail on Teito's hand. They appear to have the same strength and durability as bone or blade. Using these, he is able to attack by stabbing and slashing at opponents, and defend by using the branch protrusions to block attacks. He is also shown to be able to grow wings on his back. He can manipulate Zaiphon, as well as restore life to dead things through the Eye of Mikhail. Whilst being able to restore life, he is also able to destroy it (how he does this is unknown, possibly illusions),In Kapitel 8, Mikhail uses his power to destroy the room he and the Bishops stand in, the floor crumbles and the walls fall apart and it destroys the human disguises the Ghosts are wearing. though it appears this applies only to human life.In the same chapter as above, Mikhail says: "Normal humans would have died from the contact of my presence." Mikhail has demonstrated that he is capable of fighting on par with Verloren's scythe.Episode 10 of the anime.He is implied to be even more powerful than the Ghosts-he was shown to intimidate Frau and Castor with an illusion, the Ghosts appear wary of offending him for fear of what he can do in retaliation, Verloren's scythe did not resist when he forced it to retreat, whereas Frau struggled to restrain it; and he was able to seal Pandora's Box whereas the first generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to. Flight Considering that Mikhail's true form has wings, Mikhail may be able to fly when in his true form. Illusions Mikhail appears to be able to create illusions powerful enough to intimidate even the Ghosts (as shown in Kapitel 8 and anime episode 10). Spiritual When fighting against Bastien, Mikhail was easily able to fend off Bastien's Wars at first, though the Wars eventually entered the Eye of Mikhail when Teito stopped Mikhail from attacking Bastien and Mikhail unwillingly relented. Mikhail is also implied to be able to send people to the ninth layer of hell, and a chapter in the manga revealed that Mikhail can sense Raphael and the Ghosts. Levels Mikhail's power is separated into energy levels. LV. 40: When Mikhail released LV. 40 it created a meteor shower that destroyed a large portion of the mountain below, as well as two millitary grade Ribidzile.Kapitel 19, pages 25-28. History Before Raggs War Exactly how and when Mikhail was born or created is unknown. At some point in his life, he and Raphael left Heaven and helped the Seven Ghosts defeat Verloren. Mikhail then stayed in the mortal world and protected the Raggs kingdom through the Eye of Mikhail, which was passed down through several generations of Raggs royalty. During and after Raggs War Before Teito, the host of Mikhail was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was forced to give the Eye of Mikhail to his son to stop Verloren from eating his (Teito's) soul. Later in the series, the Eye of Mikhail was stolen by the Black Hawks. Even when it had not yet been retrieved, though,Teito was still able to use Mikhail's power temporarily by passing a link through a spell that causes a reaction.Teito later got it back, but as of Kapitel 89, it appears to be damaged. Appearances Manga Synopsis Mikage's death Mikhail first makes an appearance when Teito is being pursued by Mikage, whilst possessed by Ayanami. Teito has the promise collar placed on him and he accidentally awakens Mikhail who had been sleeping inside of him. Mikhail possesses Teito and demands that Ayanami remove the collar. Ayanami in turn uses the command 'bind' to incapacitate Mikhail, making Teito regain consciousness. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail Mikhail appears again when Verloren's Scythe releases itself and attacks an unconscious Teito Klein. Mikhail, noticing the danger, protects Teito, and threatens the Ghosts for the scythe's attack. Noticing that Teito does not want to hurt the Ghosts, Mikhail relents and withdraws his weapons but Castor provokes the God into fury when he questions his authenticity. Mikhail begins to tear apart the room and rips off the Ghost's human disguises. Upon seeing their true forms he returns everything to normal. He mocks the fact that they (the Ghosts) are forced to interact with humans on a daily basis, then demands Castor remove the collar. Castor informs the God they cannot do this without the army's help, and Mikhail calms down when he realises Teito does not want to return to the army. Frau then uses the sleep command and Teito regains conciousness after Mikhail goes to sleep. Battling Bastien When Bastien is revealed to be a Barsburg spy, he (Bastien) attacks Teito Klein for treason against the Barsburg King for escaping with the Eye of Mikhail. Teito fights Bastien, but is quickly overpowered and Bastien forces a Wars into Teito's body with the intention of corrupting the Eye of Mikhail. As Teito is being devoured, the Eye of Mikhail activates, Mikhail wakes and tries to destroy the Wars. For attacking his master- Mikhail attempts to kill Bastien, but Teito implores him not to do so as Bastien is important to Frau. Mikhail unwillingly relents, resulting in Teito being beaten- and Mikhail being forced to lie dormant. This, unbeknownst to Teito, allows the Wars to enter the Eye of Mikhail. After the battle, Mikhail again awakens- but threatens to attack Hakuren for touching his master. Upon realising Hakuren is Teito's friend, he thanks Hakuren for his help during the fight with Bastien and goes to sleep. Infiltration by the Black Hawks After Frau weakens the Wars that had possessed Teito, Mikhail wakes. Frau warns him that the Wars is still in his Eye but Mikhail ignores him. He senses Ayanami onboard the Ribidzile and threatens to kill him, and is unable to defend the Hawkzile from Hyuuga's attack. As he falls he attempts to open his wings to fly to safety, but is prevented from doing so by the Wars. Haruse and Kuroyuri then pursue the falling Mikhail. Mikhail prepares to attack Kuroyuri but Haruse pushes his superior out of the way and restrains Mikhail using the Wars. Mikhail bids a final goodbye to Teito Klein and Haruse successfully separates the Eye from Teito, losing his soul in the process, and the resulting explosion destroys a large portion of the ground below. Part two of the Bishop's apprentice exam Mikahil appears during the exam when Teito Klein realises Ayanami is actually a manifestation of his own darkness. The image of Ayanami begins to fade, but Teito is then confronted with another illusion. This time, an illusion of Mikhail. The Mikhail illusion reminds Teito of the deaths in his life and says that he was the one that got them through them. Teito thinks of the promise he made to Mikage Celestine, and rejects Mikhail's offer to hurt those who have hurt him. As Teito tries to leave, Mikhail grabs him and tells him he loves him the most. Teito asks Mikhail to join him, and Teito facing his fear causes the illusion to vanish. Teito then passes the exam. Quotes *'Stop touching my master so familiarly you XXX!!' ''(to Guido/Zehel, Vol. 012, Chp. 068, pg.16) *'My master is already functioning splendidly as Pandora's Box to the extent that Verloren cannot be separated from my master. That is, as long as my master continues using my power to seal it. I will do my utmost to protect my master's soul from being devoured. Relax.' (said when speaking about Pandora's Box to the previous generation of Ghosts, in Kapitel 68, page 18) *'You'd better thank my master for waking your master up.' ''(to Raphael in Kapitel 86) Trivia *Mikhail apparently can recognise and differentiate between the Ghosts when they are in Ghost form, although they all look identical when they are in Ghost form.Shown in episode 18 of the anime, as when Frau, in his Ghost form, showed up to rescue Teito, Mikhail immediately recognised him as Zehel. It is implied that he is also able to tell the Ghosts apart when they are in human form: on one of the drama CDs, he could tell that Labrador was Profe and Labrador was in human form at the time. *The archangel Michael is often described as having the role of 'the warrior', while the archangel Raphael is often described as having the role of 'the healer'. Teito and Ouka, the vessels of the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael respectively, possess attacking Zaiphon and healing Zaiphon respectively. *Mikhail and Raphael are the only angels seen in the series so far. *Like the Chief of Heaven, the upper half of Mikhail's face has yet to be clearly shown, always being obscured by his hair and/or his visor. *While Mikhail is a powerful, and often willing, combatant, it seems that there are times when he doesn't mind observing from the sidelines while the Ghosts fight, as shown in anime episode 18/Kapitel 17 when he stood aside and watched as Frau euthanized Bastien. *So far, he is the only character in the series who dislikes eyefish. *Interestingly, Mikhail's Zaiphon is the same colour as a Warsfeil's: red. However, none of the other characters seem to find this strange. *He has the same voice actor as Teito. When voicing Mikhail, Mitsuki Saiga's voice is deeper and has a haughtier tone. *Mikhail on Islamic term is the name of an angel who giving sustenance for anyone. 'Extras' related trivia *Mikhail seems to like vodka, as shown in one of the drama CDs. However, he refrained from drinking it when he remembered that Teito is under age. In the same drama CD, he is implied to like tea, and dislike eyefish and coffee. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Secondary characters Category:Zaiphon users Category:Alive